Thales Leites vs. Tim Boetsch
The first round began and they touch gloves. Leites lands a hard leg kick and a right. They exchange, Boetsch lands a hard right and another. Boetsch ate an eyepoke moving forward, time called. Boetsch said "let's do it" despite having time. They continue. Boetsch lands a counter right and another, another right, 4:00, Leites tries a flying knee, lands a right, they clinch. Leites breaks missing a right elbow, eats a hard counter right. Brazilians chanting. Leites lands a crisp straight right. Leites lands a left, eats a counter right. Leites lands a good inside kick. 3:00. Boetsch lands a counter right and a beautiful right uppercut, Leites nods. Boetsch checks a leg kick. Boetsch lands a good left. He lands a straight right. Leites lands a left, eats a right, lands a right. Leites lands a stiff jab. Boetsch lands a leg kick. Leites lands a counter right and a hard left, 2:00. They exchange, Leites lands a right. Leites seems so comfortable and relaxed. They exchange. Leites lands a nice right elbow and a right. "Don't wait!" They clash heads and clinch. Boetsch lands a few short lefts. 1:00. Leites tries a trip, Boetsch stuffs it, they break. Little cut under Thales' left eye. 35. Leites lands a good right, eats a left and a right and another drops Leites, Boetsch pounces to side control, lands six rights under, another. Leites regains half-guard, 15. Three right hammerfists. R1 ends, 10-9 Boetsch. "Was it hard to take him down there?" Pederneiras asks Leites. "I only tried once," Leites replies. Marcus Davis tells Boetsch, "Don't change anything." R2 began and they touch gloves. Leites lands a very hard leg kick. Boetsch is limping already. He checks an inside kick. Boetsch changing stances. Leites lands a counter left and a right uppercut, a big left and a right, another, Boetsch lands a counter right. Boetsch lands a hard counter right rocking Leites and a left, they clinch. "Cut due to a punch." Leites breaks away and stumble-runs out. 4:00. "One-two!" Davis calls. Boetsch lands a big counter right, they clinch. "Hips away!" they call to Boetsch. Leites breaks kneeing the body and lands a right. Boetsch checks a hard leg kick, that hurt Leites. 3:00. Boetsch lands a right, eats one, lands a counter left and another, Leites stumbles, Boetsch drops him with a right, sprawls a single, Leites working a double, eats two right elbows but gets it to half-guard. Thinking arm triangle. Leites mounts. Boetsch breathing hard. Leites locks up the arm triangle. Has it in half-guard now, passes to side control, 2:00. It's in tight. Boetsch defending as well as he can. Fighting it. Boetsch escapes, wow. Boetsch regains the half-butterfly guard. Half-guard. Leites mounts beautifully. Boetsch cut over the right eye. Leites has the arm triangle tight, goes to side control, pushing off the cage with his foot. Boetsch thinking about tapping but goes out first, wow. Blood all over Leites' left arm. Boetsch is still down. 3:45 R2.